Mitra
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Roy jengah dengan situasi semacam ini. Senyumnya hilang ketika matanya kembali pada sosok Riza. Untuk event pertama PFFI: Saat Menikmati Teh. Warning: terinspirasi, malah hampir sama dengan kisah nyata, AU, OOC, ada minor character yang dapat dibilang OC, dkk di dalam. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist punyanya Hiromu Arakawa-senpai, makanya bisa awesome begitu. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata seorang Presiden Amerika. Walau begitu, saya mohon tidak dihubung-hubungkan, yah.

**Warning: **AU. Ada minor character yang hanya muncul sekali dalam manga-nya, itupun sangat tidak dipentingkan (jadi bisa dikira OC, mungkin?), abal, nggak jelas, karya author pemula, OOC, judulnya nggak jelas, beberapa patah kata kasar, mungkin salah genre, jujur saya ragu posting nih fanfic -_-

.

.

.

**Dipersembahkan untuk event pertama PFFI: Saat Menikmati Teh**

* * *

Malam ini bulan tidak muncul. Bintang ikut menyembunyikan diri, dan jangkrik pun masih tak terpikir untuk kawin, membuat malam ini sukses menjadi malam yang sepi, serupa dengan sebuah rumah seluas 500 meter berlantai dua–kalau lantai tiga yang hanya berfungsi sebagai tempat jemuran tidak dihitung.

Mungkin satu-satunya suara yag ada hanyalah decitan ban yang diikuti bunyi anak kunci berputar, menyusul terbukanya gerantel pintu. Kalau telinga cukup peka, akan terdengar suara hasil benturan hak sepatu dengan lantai.

Riza Mustang –penyebab semua suara tadi– memungut sepatu yang tadi dilepasnya, hendak memasukkannya ke dalam rak ketika dilihatnya sepasang sepatu hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja. Ia menghela napas, dengan sedikit kesal memungut sepatu tersebut, memasukkannya bersama sepatunya.

"Hei–sudah pulang rupanya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat saja," Riza menanggapinya asal, "lagi-lagi, kau lupa menaruh sepatumu di tempat yang seharusnya."

"Eh–aduh, rasanya aku sudah mulai pikun."

"Hah. Rasanya, sejak pertama kali kita serumah, kau selalu lupa pada hal itu. Jangan mengelak, Roy."

Roy menampilkan cengiran khasnya, yang tentu tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Riza yang langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam dengan tas laptopnya. Roy memastikan pintu depan telah kembali terkunci dengan baik, lantas mengikuti langkah istrinya. Dengan mudah, ditemuinya istrinya tengah duduk di sofa dengan laptop di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Kau?"

"Baru saja mau makan saat kau pulang."

"Oh. Makanlah, maafkan aku menganggu waktu makanmu."

Roy menghela nafas melihat wanita berambut pirang itu tidak menolehnya sama sekali ketika merespon pertanyaannya. Ia berdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa detik sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan. Diraihnya piring biru, mengisinya dengan nasi dan cah kangkung yang dimasak dengan porsi berlebih untuk dimakan sendirian, dan kangkung bukanlah sayur yang dapat dipanaskan untuk esok hari, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menghabiskannya sekarang. Menggenggam sendok, dengan enggan memasukkan suap demi suap ke dalam mulutnya, terlihat jelas ia kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 20.30. Pantas, perutnya terasa melilit–bagaimanapun, waktu makan malam adalah pukul 18.00, paling telat 19.00. Namun, ia melanggarnya. Ia menunggu istrinya kembali pulang dari kantor yang selalu saja terjadi di malam hari–jam 20.30 bisa dibilang cukup dini. Terkadang, Riza bisa pulang di atas 23.00. Atau kadang-kadang tidak pulang, melainkan menginap di rumah Rebecca, sahabatnya yang memiliki rumah dengan hanya berjarak satu kompleks dari kantornya.

Roy lelah dengan fakta ini.

Tanpa mempedulikan lambungnya yang sering terasa perih –mungkin dia telah terkena penyakit maag– ia enggan menghabiskan makan malam sebelum melihat eksistensi sang istri di dalam rumah. Tidak pernah jenuh bertanya, 'sudah makan malam?' dan secara halus mengajaknya walaupun kebanyakan ditolak begitu saja.

Sehabis makan dan membersihkan piring beserta meja makannya, ia menghampiri ruang tengah, tempat dimana Riza masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Roy menaruh pantatnya di sofa yang posisinya tegak lurus dengan tempat istrinya, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang tidak lain mengetik di atas keyboard, rambut panjangnya yang tertiup AC di atasnya begitu saja, mata yang membaca serius kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di layar 14 inch itu, atau badannya yang sedikit bergoyang terbawa aliran lagu yang mengalir dari earphone-nya.

Grett...

Roy mengalihkan pandangannya pada _handphone_-nya yang menari-nari sendiri di atas meja, pertanda sebuah pesan telah masuk. Ia meraih gadgetnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mulai bernyanyi. Dengan lincah jarinya menari di atas layar, membuka pesan berjenis e-mail yang barusan masuk tersebut. Membaca kalimat demi kalimat dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi isinya penawaran agen–hidupnya memang tak dapat lepas dari bisnis dan tetek bengeknya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk memikirkan balasannya, yang pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang memenangkan diplomasi. Ia tersenyum–dapatlah ia sedikit berbangga hati pada persentase sembilan puluh persen keberhasilannya pada sebuah diplomasi bisnis.

Namun, senyumnya hilang ketika matanya kembali pada sosok Riza.

* * *

Tok, tok.

"Siapa?"

"Breda, Sir."

"Masuklah."

Yang merasa namanya disebut segera meraih gerantel pintu dan membukanya. Dengan langkah formal yang mantap, ia mendekati atasannya. Membuka pertemuan mereka seperti biasanya dengan menghormat format, bukanlah hal yang membuat atasannya mengerutkan kening. Namun, wanita muda dengan jarak sekitar lima tahun lebih muda itulah yang membuat atasannya sedikit heran.

"Sir, ini Vanessa," Breda memulai percakapan, "ia mengajukan lamaran disini, dan hasil tesnya dapat dikata sangat memuaskan, yang secara otomatis mengalahkan kandidat lain dengan telak. Ia telah memiliki pengalaman selama 5 tahun terakhir, dan diakui bertanggung jawab oleh perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sebelum ini."

"Oh, jadi ini dia Vanessa," pria berambut hitam yang masih saja duduk itu tengah mengamati wanita dengan rambut hitam gelombang panjangnya yang berdiri anggun di depannya. "Kau bersedia mengikuti sumpah sebagai sekretaris negara?"

"Saya bersedia, Sir," ucap Vanessa mantap.

"Baiklah, kau diterima," putus orang nomor satu di Amestris itu cepat–ia telah mendengar nama Vanessa sebelumnya bertabur dengan pujian dan salut. Pekerja keras, jiwa muda, nasionalis, belum berkeluarga, berpenampilan menarik dan berparas cantik adalah apa yang melekat pada dirinya. Sudah tentu tidak ada yang akan mempertanyakan mengapa ia dapat menjadi sekretaris negara.

Namun, rupanya tiga hal terakhir nampaknya menjadi petaka dari seorang Vanessa.

Breda menaruh ketertarikan terhadapnya dari dalam hati. Sementara Jean Havoc, rekan Breda yang masih berstatus lajang, jelas tertarik dengan Vanessa dan mencoba mendapatkan wanita itu. Perlahan ia mendekati Vanessa yang supel itu, mencoba meraih hatinya. Namun, memang Havoc tidak pernah menang dalam urusan wanita bila disuruh bersaing dengan atasannya, Roy Mustang.

Pertamanya, Roy menganggap Vanessa hanya sebagai rekan kerjanya. Namun, proporsi tubuh ideal yang terkadang hanya dilapisi pakaian ketat favoritnya membuat Roy berpikir lebih dari itu. Ia diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Vanessa yang dibilang mengundang dan mencoba membawanya ke dalam genggamannya.

Ternyata, Vanessa mudah dibawa arusnya. Atasannya yang masih terbilang muda untuk menjadi orang nomor satu dalam sebuah negara membuat Vanessa terbujuk dalam rayuannya. Dan sebagai seorang mantan cassanova, Roy tahu bagaimana caranya menyenangkan hati perempuan–membuat mereka tidak peduli dengan statusnya yang sudah menikah. Vanessa terbuai dalam sentuhannya yang lembut namun menggoda tanpa mempedulikan atasannya tengah ditunggu istri di rumah.

Jelas sekali disini, Roy Mustang selingkuh. Seisi kantornya telah tahu perbuatannya, namun mereka tidak banyak bertanya ataupun protes–entah segan atau tidak peduli. Hanya mungkin Jean Havoc yang selalu membicarakan kekesalannya pada atasan ataupun sekretaris negara itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Roy, kamu bodoh," damprat Maes Hughes, wakilnya, tanpa basa-basi ketika ia sedang bersama Roy di luar pekerjaan, "kamu telah mengkhianati Riza, yang selalu mendukungmu."

Raut muka Roy menunjukkan ekspresi tidak begitu peduli, "Vanessa begitu hangat dan menarik, tahu. Dan, aku tidak menduakan cintaku. Aku tidak mencintai Vanessa."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kamu mengencaninya?!" Gertak Maes gemas. Roy menolehnya dengan tatapan ringan. Ia tahu, Maes adalah tipe lelaki yang sangat setia dan mencintai keluarga–mungkin selingkuh adalah satu hal yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Hanya untuk pelampiasan. Riza tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan ambisinya sendiri. Aku tidak seharusnya menganggunya."

"Itu BUKAN alasan, Roy," respon Maes dengan penekanan penuh pada kata 'bukan'.

"Jangan samakan Graciamu dengan Riza. Kamu tidak akan mengerti hidup pribadiku, Maes."

Maes menghela nafasnya. Percuma untuk menegur Roy bila ia tengah bersikeras dengan argumennya. Lagipula, ini termasuk masalah pribadi, bukan masalah negara dimana Roy membuka pikirannya secara penuh untuk menerima argumen orang lain.

"Lagipula, Vanessa tidak akan hamil dengan aku sebagai ayahnya."

Maes kaget mendengarnya, "kamu benar-benar brengsek, Roy Mustang."

* * *

Roy tengah mengarahkan penglihatannya langsung pada jendela besar yang terletak tepat di belakang kursinya. Hari ini ia tidak begitu memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Ia menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya untuk memeriksa laporan bahwa perekonomian negaranya meningkat. Kebutuhan mengimpor barang dari negara lain berkurang, sebaliknya, barang lokal Amestris menarik minat Dunia Internasional. Hutang-hutang negara mulai dapat dilunasi. Para pejabat yang ketahuan melakukan KKN segera diadili dengan hukum equivalent trade yang dirumuskan Roy sebagai dasar dari undang-undang dasar Amestris yang baru. Banyak dari mereka kehilangan nyawanya, membuat pejabat yang masih menjabat harus berpikir beratus kali terlebih dahulu bila hendak melakukan KKN–apalagi badan anti-KKN terus menerus mencari informasi secara akurat dan dipercaya. Kualitas pendidikan di Amestris dapat terus mengikuti zaman yang bergerak cepat. Hubungan Amestris dengan negara lain terus bertambah baik, khususnya dalam hal perdamaian, perdagangan dan pendidikan.

Hal-hal seperti ini membuatnya dielu-elukan rakyatnya. Setiap kali ia menaiki mobil negara dan melambaikan tangan, mereka menyambutnya hangat, dan ia tahu beberapa gadis menampilkan senyum mereka yang paling manis atau menjerit spontan melihat kepala negara mereka yang muda dan tampan. Roy pun tidak lupa diri, ia bisa berbaur dengan rakyatnya secara spontan.

Namun, itu berita setahun lalu.

Tahun ini, Roy dalam posisi yang sama, tengah menundukkan kepalanya, enggan melihat keluar. Tangan kanannya yang iseng mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya tidak mengurangi beban pikirannya. Vanessa yang baru saja datang sedikit terkejut melihat keadaannya seperti itu.

"Sir–eh maksudku, Roy, berita itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tidak akan hal seperti ini terlalu lama diperbincangkan, dan tidak akan begitu dipedulikan."

Roy tidak menanggapinya, namun ia masih menikmati sentuhan Vanessa pada dirinya. Sentuhan itu seolah melepaskan bebannya entah kemana, berganti menjadi kepuasan fisik. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Vanessa, tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Selanjutnya, merasa sulit untuk memburu Roy, paparazzi mengikuti segala pergerakan Vanessa, membuat hari-hari wanita itu tidak terlepas dari paparazzi. Dan Vanessa bukanlah wanita yang bersembunyi begitu saja, ia mengakui secara terang-terangan hubungannya dengan Roy, membuat publik semakin gencar mengorek-ngorek informasi perselingkuhan kepala negara dengan sekretarisnya. Diluar pemikiran Roy, Vanessa dengan begitu mudahnya bercerita, bahkan sampai hal-hal yang dapat dikatakan vulgar. Bahkan, dengan lancangnya Vanessa menyebut dirinya sebagai Vanessa Mustang, sesuatu gelar yang belum diperolehnya.

* * *

Paparazzi sukses mengacaukan hidup dan nama baik Riza Hawkeye Mustang.

Keterangan yang diberikan oleh Vanessa pada paparazzi membuat kebanyakan masyarakat meledek ibu negara dengan kata-kata yang mencemooh. Tidak ada sanksi yang dapat dikenakan karena kebebasan berpendapat adalah bagian dari dasar negara Amestris.

Riza dan Vanessa pernah bertemu saat Vanessa dengan Roy tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah supermarket. Vanessa meraih tangan Roy, mengisyaratkan seolah dialah Nyonya Mustang. Riza melihat mereka dengan muka tak peduli, melanjutkan belanjanya. Roy tidak menyangka istrinya bereaksi seperti itu–ia pikir Riza akan berkomentar dengan kalimat tajamnya atau sekalian menampar dirinya saat itu juga. Pada saat itu pula, Roy sedikit terusik. Setelah mengantar Vanessa pada apartemennya, ia memutuskan langsung pulang. Pulang tanpa pengawal membuatnya menjadi incaran paparazzi yang belum tidur pada malam hari. Roy, yang biasanya santai menanggapi mereka, kini menjadi panik dan bereaksi sama seperti artis yang kepergok tengah kencan secara diam-diam, melarikan diri dengan mobil sekencang-kencangnya. Tindakan ini membuat para paparazzi tersebut makin gencar mengejarnya, sampai ke depan rumahnya. Roy bahkan tidak berani keluar dari mobil yang telah dikelilingi gerombolan paparazzi tak tahu malu.

"Malam hari begini, kalian malah menganggu rumah orang."

Roy terperajat mendengar suara lantang yang bersifat tenang itu. Paparazzi yang merasa tidak dapat meraih keterangan daripada Roy langsung memindahkan fokusnya pada sang ibu negara, bertanya berbagai macam pertanyaan yang dapat dibilang kurang etis.

"Saya dengan Roy masih tidur sekamar. Puas?"

Satu jawaban dari seorang Riza Mustang yang berdiri dengan muka tenang dan aura mencekam, membuat para paparazzi itu tidak berani bertanya terlalu banyak terkecuali memotret wajahnya tanpa izin. Satu persatu dari mereka undur diri, baik dengan salam hormat ataupun langsung lari begitu saja. Riza langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menguncinya. Roy membuka sendiri garasinya –mereka tidak mempekerjakan pelayan– dan memasukkan mobilnya. Dengan kunci yang dimilikinya, ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mendapati Berthold, buah cintanya dengan Riza, memperhatikannya sepintas, lantas kembali berfokus pada novel yang mengisahkan tentang Perang Ishvall. Berthold memang bukanlah anak yang terlalu mempermasalahkan keretakan hubungan kedua orangtuanya–menurut pengamatan Roy yang tak pernah mendapat pertanyaan apapun tentang Riza, dirinya dan Vanessa.

Sebari melepaskan jasnya, Roy memperhatikan Riza yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang mereka.

"Hati-hati kalau hendak pergi lagi," tiba-tiba Riza berkata, "aku tak mau ada paparazzi rusuh di depan rumah."

Roy tersentak. Ia meninggalkan kamar mereka, menutup pintunya, lalu melangkah ke arah luar. Kakinya berbelok saat ia menemui kamar tamu. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang kosong tersebut, mencoba masuk dalam dunia mimpi namun ia tak bisa. Dalam hati ia mengakui kebenaran dari kata-kata Maes.

_Kamu benar-benar brengsek, Roy Mustang._

* * *

Vanessa telah membawa Roy jatuh ke dalam ngarai.

Memutuskan hubungan secara total dengannya ternyata tidak membuat Roy terlepas dari masalah begitu saja. Belum juga paparazzi percaya Roy telah putus hubungan dengan Vanessa, tiba-tiba ada tiga wanita yang mendatanginya begitu saja dengan tuduhan dirinya telah melakukan pelecehan seksual. Mereka bertiga membawanya ke pengacara–dengan berlakunya kesederajatan semua orang dalam hukum di Amestris, mereka dapat menggiring sang kepala negara pada pengadilan, asalkan alasannya logis. Celakanya, ketiga wanita yang kini merupakan lawan politik Roy adalah wanita yang memang pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Roy setelah ia terikat pernikahan dengan Riza. Oh, dari sini dapat diketahui ternyata bukan hanya sekali Roy berselingkuh. Namun, perselingkuhan yang paling awet adalah bersama Vanessa, yang kini telah menghilang entah kemana setelah undur diri dari jabatan sekretaris negara.

Tuntutan mereka bertiga membuat Roy terdesak, karena kebanyakan mereka berbicara fakta di depan pengadilan. Roy yang pemikirannya idealis dan telah membuat banyak instansi untuk membongkar kebenaran di depan pengadilan, kini harus bersedia digeledah oleh instansi negara yang tidak mengenal kata kolusi.

Urusan pengadilan yang berlarut-larut membuat dirinya sering melalaikan tugas-tugas negara yang penting, yang secara otomatis mengacaukan roda pemerintahan Amestris. Maes Hughes tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menggantikannya secara penuh walaupun sahabatnya itu tidak tega melihat Roy terpojok seperti sekarang. Ia hanya dapat melihat opini publik yang sekarang menjelek-jelekkan nama atasannya.

Pada suatu malam, ia pulang ke rumah dan hanya menjumpai Berthold di sana. Dengan perasaan tercampur-aduk, ia melemparkan diri begitu saja di atas ranjangnya. Bahkan ia tak sempat menutup pintu kamarnya. Dirinya sudah begitu terpojok, dan ia terus memikirkan satu langkah yang menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya, terutama Riza dan Berthold yang tidak bersalah.

Namun, bukan dia yang berhasil mencari caranya, melainkan Riza.

Dengan gigih Riza mengatakan Roy memang berselingkuh dengan Vanessa tetapi soal pelecehan seksual adalah konspirasi dari lawan politiknya. Di belakang layar, ia memperjuangkan nasib suaminya bersama Gracia Hughes, istri dari Maes Hughes yang merupakan pengacara ternama. Riza bahkan berhasil membuktikan bahwa Roy tidak memperlakukan ketiga wanita itu dengan kasar bagai yang mereka lontarkan, namun memang mereka pernah berhubungan.

Fakta yang seharusnya membuat Roy lega, namun sekarang tidak begitu.

"Riza, kau bisa lepas kalau kau mau."

Roy berpikir ini membuat Riza bahagia karena ia telah melepaskannya, namun istrinya malah menodongkan tokalev pada kepalanya, "jangan katakan itu kalau tak mau kepalamu berlubang!"

"Dasar brengsek! Bodoh!" Teriak Riza saat mereka sampai di rumah tanpa mempedulikan Berthold dapat mendengarnya. Roy tidak akan menyangkalnya. Ia bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk sekedar beradu tatap dengan istrinya sendiri.

"Mengapa...kau masih berusaha?"

"Aku tak mau melanggar sumpahku sendiri."

Roy melihat Riza mendekati dirinya, mengangkat kepalanya kasar. Ia membiarkan seluruh perilaku itu. Namun, Riza segera berlalu begitu saja seakan tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

* * *

Dan, beginilah Roy Mustang sekarang.

Ia menyadari kesalahannya, dan merasa tidak cukup mampu untuk kembali menjadi kepala negara. Ia menuliskan pidato pengunduran diri sebagai kepala negara. Pada pidatonya ia mempercayakan roda pemerintahan kepada Maes, yang perlahan-lahan berhasil merombak Amestris kembali seperti saat Roy belum mengenal Vanessa. Maes Hughes menjadi figur yang diidolakan rakyat. Memang ia tidak setampan Roy, namun kesetiaannya pada istri dan kepekaannya pada rakyat menarik simpatik publik.

Di atas kertas, pasangan Mustang masih terikat dalam pernikahan. Roy tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Riza tidak menuntut perceraian darinya. Riza hanya meminta dirinya agar diperkenankan maju dalam pemerintahan, dan Roy mendukung penuh keinginannya. Kepiawaiannya menjabat sebagai Menteri Luar Negeri Amestris banyak membuat orang lupa akan ledek-ledekan mereka terhadapnya. Malah banyak yang mengakui bahkan mendukungnya. Bahkan, banyak juga yang berasumsi bahwa Riza lebih pantas memimpin daripada suaminya, meskipun banyak juga yang berasumsi bahwa nepotisme dan kolusi adalah bayang-bayang atas alasan Riza dapat menduduki jabatannya.

Namun, Roy merasa hidupnya kering. Ia tahu, hukum _equivalent trade_ yang dipegangnya juga mengenai dirinya. Ia mendapatkan Vanessa, gadis cantik dan menarik, sama artinya dengan ia melepaskan Riza, istrinya yang cerdas namun terlalu serius. Dan, ia harus menerima segala konsekuensi yang mengikutinya walaupun sekarang ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana keberadaan Vanessa.

Bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka telah retak bagai gelas kaca yang jatuh membentur lantai. Gelas kaca yang telah pecah tersebut tidak bisa disusun seperti semula. Roy mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya melepaskan Riza yang mendukung dirinya. Memang, belakangan Riza sibuk mengurusi perusahaan milik mereka yang terus melaju pesat, yang pada akhirnya menyelamatkan ekonomi keluarga ketika Roy mengalami pasang surut.

"Riza, aku khilaf." Hanya tiga kata ini yang berani Roy ucapkan pada Riza ketika mereka memiliki waktu untuk berbicara berdua. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata maaf karena kata-kata itu jauh dari pantas untuk terucap.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau benar-benar menyesal," Riza tersenyum tipis, "sudah kumaafkan."

Roy merasa jantungnya berhenti mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Namun, waktu membuatnya mengetahui fakta.

Riza memang memaafkan dirinya, tetapi belum mengampuninya.

* * *

"Hari semenit lagi berganti, kau masih belum niat tidur juga?"

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidur saja duluan. Aku masih ada kerjaan."

"Belum sih," Roy menaruh pantatnya tepat di sebelah Riza, "kau terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaan. Ambisimu yang meledak-ledak mulai tercium media. Mereka dapat berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. Hati-hati, Riz."

"Tumben kau perhatian dengan hal seperti itu? Tapi, terima kasih atas peringatannya."

Roy menghela napas. Jujurnya, ia jengah dengan situasi semacam ini. Ia merasa keseluruhan diri Riza telah berubah total. Rasanya, selalu ia yang harus memulai perbincangan dengannya. Ia tahu, pekerjaan Riza sekarang memang membuatnya hampir selalu sibuk, ditambah lagi Riza memiliki ambisi tinggi, lagipula memang mereka berdua sama-sama terlalu sibuk–Roy tidak akan membantah kalau dirinya juga seringkali pulang telat dan menghabiskan hari dengan berkutat di laptop karena urusan perusahaan.

"Jangan lupakan kalau Amestris tidak menganut sistem satu partai."

"Tentu tidak," Riza mengembalikan fokusnya pada laptop, "aih, email dari orang sialan ini lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Bradley."

"Jangan gegabah. Bradley itu ular laknat. Kau tentu tahu, keluarganya adalah pemilik redaksi koran terbesar di negara ini?"

"Sialan, itu sebabnya ia dapat memprovokasi media dengan berita aneh-aneh seperti itu."

"Untung saja kau tidak mengambil tawaran kerjasamanya. Dia itu diktator berkedok presiden demokratis."

Giliran Riza yang menghela nafas. Ia mengetikkan balasan untuk Bradley, namun dihapusnya kembali. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang, sehingga menarik perhatian Roy yang mengarahkan layar laptop pada matanya.

"Dia memang mendekati rakyat dengan berita-berita seperti ini, tetapi kita memiliki perusahaan yang dipercaya rakyat, yang pasti mendukungmu."

"Kata-katamu itu cukup melegakan."

"Bagaimanapun, aku berhasil membuat ekspor Amestris mengalami peningkatan pesat."

"Yah, yang dengan bodohnya dihancurkan skandal."

Hening.

"–Dan, hanya kau yang bercita-cita melanjutkannya."

"Tidak semuanya juga, sih." Riza menegak liurnya, kali ini ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang suami.

"Tentu saja semuanya terserah padamu. Kau memiliki ambisi yang hebat dan meledak, melebihi diriku. Hati-hati dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Selebihnya, aku percaya padamu."

"Sudah dua kali kau mengatakannya, dan kalau bukan karena kau suamiku, mungkin kepalamu telah berlubang. Tetapi…kau benar, Roy. Aku terlalu berambisi sampai setengah sinting, sampai seringnya lupa akan tujuan yang sebenarnya."

Riza meraih pergelangan tangan Roy, membuat suaminya menoleh padanya, memberikan tatapan heran. Sejak skandal itu mengenainya, Riza tak pernah menyentuhnya sebegini dekat. Roy bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ia dapat meraih jiwa Riza selayaknya dulu? Lihatlah tatapannya yang begitu bersahabat. Semuanya membuka harapan bagi Roy.

Riza menoleh sekilas pada laptop yang memberikan peringatan baterainya harus diisi ulang. Ia meraih laptopnya dari pangkuan Roy, mematikannya dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya. Roy lagi-lagi dibuat heran melihat gerak-gerik Riza tidak ada yang menandakan ia hendak mengisi ulang baterai laptop.

"Sebenarnya, kau lebih pantas dariku. Kau pintar berdiplomasi, cerdik menghadapi orang seperti Bradley."

"Jadi, sekarang kau takut?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Hei, aku takkan mundur sekarang, sudah tak mungkin. Semua cita-citaku ada disana. Hanya saja...aku perlu orang sepertimu."

"Kau tak usah mencari lagi. Aku akan menjadi rekanmu, jika kau menerimanya."

"Tentu saja, kau adalah orang terbaik untuk itu, walaupun jauh dari sempurna."

Roy menggenggam pergelangan tangan istrinya yang terasa hangat. Senyumnya mengembang ketika dilihatnya kepala Riza bersandar pada bahunya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Riza menatapnya seperti ini. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar, namun situasi ini lebih indah daripada puisi manapun bagi mereka.

Tiga menit cukup untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Roy tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Riza kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dalam hati ia membenarkan pendapat beberapa kalangan publik, Riza lebih cocok memimpin daripada dirinya. Ia mengakui, istrinya adalah wanita dibalik dirinya yang dapat dikata hampir sukses memimpin Amestris dulu. Riza selalu memiliki perencanaan jangka panjang dalam bertindak yang dapat mengimbangi ambisi di balik ketenangannya.

.

Roy tahu, ia akan memulai dari sini.

Dan ia takkan melepaskan ataupun dilepaskan begitu saja.

Karena mereka adalah mitra politik dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang.

.

.

**End **

* * *

Fic yang dipersembahkan untuk event pertama PFFI: Saat Menikmati Teh / Tea Time. Semoga nggak terlalu nista deh. Kalau terlalu nista tolong bilang di kotak review yah, nanti saya hapus aja deh.

Btw, pasti pada tahu kan ini terinspirasi dari kisah orang beneran? Sebenarnya bukan terinspirasi...hampir sama total. Saya nggak yakin juga kalau fic kayak gini boleh nongol. Kalau langgar guide, tolong bilang, nanti saya hapus.

(Terakhir, fic ini salah genre + rating nggak yah? Saya ragu total sama yang ini ._.)

Udah dulu deh ini bacotan. Sebelumnya, terima kasih yang mau baca, lebih terima kasih lagi yang mau review :))


End file.
